1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a BiCMOS voltage reference generator for establishing and maintaining a reference voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art voltage reference generators generally have a power supply and utilize a constant current source which generates a reference voltage output signal. It is known that the reference voltage output signal can be made substantially independent of power supply variations by providing a constant current source with a high output impedance. Prior art constant current generators, however, require a power supply differential of 5 volts or more to provide high output impedance. Furthermore, the best voltage reference generators constructed with prior art techniques exhibit 20 mV change on the reference voltage output per 1 volt change in power supply, and often require power supply voltages of at least 5 volts.